Cinta Pertamaku di Nomor 5
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: AKu menyukaimu Seirin nomor 5! Tukas Moriyama kepada sesama penanggung nomor punggung 5 itu


**Cinta Pertamaku di Nomor 5**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Moriyama.Y x Izuki.S

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Reality (AR), Out of Character (OOC)

Dedicated buat UseMyImagination nee-san yang mendadak tadi nyebut MoriIzu =))))))

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=SMU Kaijou 21 Oktober, Siang hari=-

"Oiii Seirin nomor 5, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." Ucap si Shooting Guard Kaijou yang sama sama menjadi penanggung nomor 5 itu pada si mata elang milik Seirin setelah latih tanding bulanan mereka selesai.

"Eh aku?" Izuki Shun yang baru saja selesai dengan tasnya menghampiri Moriyama Yoshitake yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa yah?" ucap Izuki sambil melihat ke sekitarnya, dilihatnya Kagami dan adik kelasnya yang lain termasuk Riko dan Hyuuga yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan Indoor SMU Kaijou.

Moriyama membawa dirinya dan Izuki kelapangan, tatapannya lurus kearah Izuki sampai ia mencengkram kedua pundak si mata elang itu dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Aku suka kepadamu, kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?" tukasnya dengan lugas.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

**Cinta Pertamaku di Nomor 5**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

"Maksudmu apa? Kita kan baru saja saling kenal, kita juga sama sama laki laki bukan? Apa mungkin ini lelucon? Atau mungkin juga kau senang membuat slang seperti aku? Nampaknya yang barusan itu gagal kawan~" Izuki menepuk pundak Moriyama.

"Tidak, aku sungguh menyukaimu Seirin nomor 5." Benar saja sorot matanya menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

"Izuki Shun, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan nomor 5 nomor 5 segala, kau kan juga nomor 5, Kaijou nomor 5, woogh itu bisa digunakan! Aku suka gayamu nak" ucap Izuki antusias, dan merasa bangga dengan pun yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Moriyama Yoshitake, salam kenal Izuki-kun." Moriyama tertawa melihat tingkah lugu Izuki yang begitu menyukai hal hal yang menurutnya jarang orang lain untuk tertarik kedalamnya.

"K-kau suka aku dari apanya? Menurut temanku aku tidak ada bagus bagusnya, lawakanku saja garing ahahahaha." Izuki mencoba tertawa dengan wajahnya yang merona melihat pria itu tertawa seraya mengelak dari permintaan Moriyama barusan.

"Wajahmu, aku suka wajahmu, wajahmu manis." Tukasnya sambil menggenggam kedua belah tangan Izuki.

"Haaa?!" wajah Izuki merona saat mendengar ada yang bilang wajahnya itu manis selain ibunya.

"Kumohon, dicoba saja dulu, aku tahu ini pasti akan berhasil." Genggaman tangan Moriyama semakin erat.

'Apanya yang berhasil haah?!' batin Izuki, namun karena merasa kasihan dengan pria itu, ia mengiyakan tawarannya, entah bagaimana jadinya nanti.

.

.

.

-=SMU Seirin 15:00=-

"Aku duluan yah kantouku, ada urusan penting, ahahahahahaaha~" Izuki bergegas pulang lebih dahulu dari teman satu timnya, Riko merasa heran dengan Izuki yang tidak seperti biasanya, dengan tawa mencurigakan terakhirnya itu yang membuat dia semakin aneh saja.

"Eh mau kemana?" ucap Riko yang mengejar Izuki keluar lapangan.

"Ada urusan dengan kakakkuuuu~ ahahahhahaha~" dia melakukannya lagi.

"Ada apa sih aneh, kalau emang ga mau latihan yah bilang, kok sulit." Riko tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan temannya yang dari tadi cuman cengengesan ga jelas.

-=SMU Kaijou 16:00=-

"Kapteeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Aku lelaaah ssuuuuuu!" si generasi keajaiban yang mulutnya paling berisik itu sedang memohon pada kapten timnya yang bertubuh pendek dan beralis tebal yang tengah berusaha melepaskan jerat tangan si model yang terkait dengan kakinya.

"Lepaskaaan lepaskaaan dasar model tidak bergunaa!" Kasamatsu Yukio mengguncangkan kakinya, si model dengan rengekannya yang semakin menjadi, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa berkutik karena kakinya digigit oleh Kise.

Nom!

"Sakit pe'a! Ga usah digigit begituuuu!" ia memukul tangan Kise sekuat tenaga seraya mengusap ruam dan bekas gigitan pada betis kakinya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, setidaknya akhirnya lepas juga dari pria menyebalkan yang masih saja meraung dalam tangisannya.

"Eh itu Moriyama sama siapa ssu?" Kise berhenti dari tangisnya saat melihat rekan satu timnya sedang terlihat bersama seseorang yang tidak biasanya, bukan seorang gadis imut seperti yang di idamkan Moriyama selama ini, namun bersama seorang pria.

"Aku ga tau." Kasamatsu sepertinya juga tertarik dengan pemandangan asing yang baru saja dilihat Kise, dan sudah tidak perduli dengan bekas gigitan di kakinya yang sebenarnya masih sedikit nyeri.

"Kau? Kenapa kesini Izuki-kun?" Moriyama terkejut dengan Izuki yang tiba tiba datang ke tempat latihannya.

"Y-yah, aku yang kemarin mengiyakan tawaranmu, k-kita sepasang kekasih bukan? Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab dengan jawabanku kemarin jadi—eh! Bertanggung jawab dengan jawaban! Wooooghh! Itu juga bisa digunakan!" Izuki mencatat dalam catatan pun miliknya.

"Kau ini begitu menarik untuk dilihat yah." Moriyama tersenyum dan mengusap surai kehitaman itu lembut.

"Bodoh..." wajah Izuki merona.

"Itu kan temannya Kurokocchi ssu." Ucap si kuning yang masih memperhatikan dengan sangat girang, entah kenapa si bodoh ini begitu girang.

"Sudah main lihat lihatannya, sekarang kembali latihan." Kasamatsu tersenyum sinis dan menarik kencang kerah belakang jersey milik Kise.

"Adadadadadadadaaaaaw! Jangan k-khenceng khenceng ssu akhu gaaakkh bisa nap—"

"Balasan untuk kakiku yang barusan Kise-kun." Nampaknya Kasamatsu puas dengan balas dendamnya, Moriyama dan Izuki sudah pergi duluan dengan Kise yang hanya bisa melihatnya seraya pandangannya menjauh dan sedikit memudar.

"Yaah yaahh itu phergiii ssu!"

"Sudah diaam." Kasamatsu nampak senang sekali.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kau menjemputku seperti itu, aku senang sekali." Moriyama menggandeng tangan Izuki sambil berjalan menyurui jalan pertokoan yang sudah nampak jingga dengan langit sore diatasnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku cuman mau bertanggung jawab, itu saja kok!" rutuk Izuki.

"Tapi berarti kau suka kan?" Moriyama tersenyum.

"Eh eh tau ga? Di teamku banyak pemain yang aneh aneh loh, kalau di tim mu gimana?" Izuki mulai membuka pembicaraan, ia pikir kalau dia tidak memulai bicara ia bisa berakhir dengan hubungan batin seperti layaknya Koga dan Mitobe Rinnosuke yang bicara saja kelihatannya hanya sekedar Mitos.

"Aneh bagaimana huh?" Moriyama senang melihat Izuki yang antusias seperti ini.

"Ituu, lihat kaan lihat kaan , Kuroko-kun yang ada di timku yang suka menghilang tiba tiba itu, ada lagi Kagami itu, badannya tinggi sekali kayak Gorilla begitu, langsung deh jadi kesayangan pelatih, juga jugaa itu looh kaptenku yang Tsundere, yang masih suka mainan plastik anak anak, juga Koga yang mulutnya aneh dan temanku Mitobe, duuh dia itu ga mau bicara sama sekali, cuman Koga doang yang mengerti, aneh yaaah." Diluar dugaan, dalam setu kalimat atraktif yang cukup panjang, ia bisa melihat banyak ekspresi Izuki yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Berarti cuman Izuki-kun saja yang manis yah?" Moriyama tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya, genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Urusaii, cukup ayah Riko saja yang bilang begitu, aku ga suka." Wajah Izuki langsung merona, hatinya berdebar debar dibuatnya, dan wajahnya kian memanas.

"Tapi memang manis kok, ga salah aku memilihmu sebagai cinta pertamaku." Moriyama mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Izuki, Izuki yang tidak mengira pun sangat terkejut, kalau pria di hadapannya baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

"Eeh, apa apa—"

"Bibir Izuki-kun manis, aku suka." Moriyama tersenyum manis, dibalik wajah tampannya ternyata dia ahli berciuman juga yah, begitu pikir Izuki.

Eh, kenapa aku jadi berfikir kalau dia tampan, ngga sama sekali kok. Izuki mulai terlihat Tsundere seperti kaptennya.

"B-boleh sekali lagi?" Izuki memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kalau Izuki-kun yang meminta." Moriyama pun dengan segera mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

-=SMU Seirin 12:00=-

"Izuki happy birthdaaaaay~" Riko menerjang Izuki, berhubung memang sekarang tanggal 23 Oktober, Riko memberikan selamat pada teman sejawatnya, disusul oleh teman seangkatannya, kemudian Kuroko yang dengan manisnya menjabat tangan Izuki, juga Kagami yang seenaknya mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Hadiah dariku menu latihan 9 kali lipat dari biasanya saja yaah!" ucap Riko yang mengambil kesempatan di dalam kebahagiaan temannya.

"Itu sih bukan hadiah." Izuki menghela nafas panjang.

"Atau mau masak—"

"JELAS TIDAK MAU!" ucap para anggota Seirin yang entah kenapa bisa kompak meneriakkannya bersama sama, yang otomatis membuat sang pelatih menyudutkan dirinya.

Hyuuga yang baru datang nampak membawa bungkusan raksasa ditangannya, terbungkus rapih dengan kertas kado berwarna pink dengan pita putih yang melingkari leher benda raksasa itu.

"Hyuuga! Kau memberiku hadiah ulang tahun?" Izuki terkejut melihat sang kapten repot repot membawa hadiah.

"Bukaaan! Emang aku urusan apa ngasih hadiah gede kayak gini, ada di depan pintu nih, emang ga ada yang lihat?" Hyuuga memberikan benda raksasa itu pada yang bersangkutan.

Mereka semua serempak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisa ga sih bodoh ditempat lain." Hyuuga geram.

Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Baiklah, Izuki! Buka hadiahnyaaa!" perintah sang kapten, nampaknya yang lainnya juga penasaran.

Izuki dengan perlahan membuka hadiahnya, ia melepaskan simpul pita putihnya dan membuka pembungkusnya dengan sangat hati hati, setelah terbuka nampak boneka teddy bear raksasa warna coklat dengan pita putih besar pada lehernya dan motif hati merah jambu pada pitanya.

"Kawaiiiiii! Buatku saja yaaaaah!" Riko menerjang boneka itu, dan memeluknya seperti anak bayi yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Diaa!" wajah Izuki merona dan lari keluar lapangan seperti ingin menemui seseorang.

"Siapa?" ucap Seirin CS bersamaan, dan mereka mengikuti si pelawak gagal Seirin yang masih belum jauh.

Sesuai dugaan Izuki, pria itu ada di depan sekolahnya berdiri dengan almamater abu abu khas Kaijou lengkap dengan dasi hitamnya, dan tangannya yang ia masukkan ke kedua belah saku celananya tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya.

"Kok kamu kasih—"

"Senang ga dengan hadiahnya?" Moriyama menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Izuki.

"S-suka, tapi kenapa boneka?" Izuki merona.

"Habisnya mirip sama kamu sih." Moriyama mengelus pipi Izuki lembut.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Izuki-kun." Moriyama mencium bibir ranum Izuki, Izuki pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kayaknya, aku jadi beneran suka sama kamu deh." Izuki menolehka wajah merahnya, ia tidak mau Moriyama lihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Bukannya emang seharusnya kayak gitu." Moriyama masih memegangi pipi mulus Izuki dan menatap manik hitamnya dalam dalam.

"Jam tanganmu, itu kayaknya ru-rusak." Izuki meraih tangan Moriyama dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri kekasihnya.

"Masih baru kok." Moriyama tertawa.

"M-masih baru yah, salah deh." Izuki merona malu karena melakukan kesalahan yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Kalau mau belikan, aku ga apa apa kok, sekalian sama coklatnya yah." Moriyama membelai lembut surai hitam Izuki lembut.

"Coklat?" Izuki heran.

"Ulang tahunku kan, sehari sebelum Valentine."

"Ya kalau itu maumu, makasih yah hadiahnya." Izuki tersenyum.

"Haduuh kepeleset!" terdengar bunyi suara Kise yang terpeleset dari semak semak.

"Itu anak ga bisa diem apa!" suara teriakan Kagami terdengar dari sisi yang lainnya.

"Kagami-kun kau tidak usah teriak teriak." Kuroko sengaja membesarkan suaranya, karena menurutnya udah terlanjur ketahuan.

"JADI JADI KALIAN BENERAN BERPACA—"

BLETAK!

Kise belom sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia sudah di bogem sama Kasamatsu.

"Wuaaaah Izuki-kun berpacaran~" Riko nampak senang sekali.

"Sudah berapa lama senpai?" tanya Kuroko, yang lainnya nampak heran kenapa anak yang satu ini yang berani bertanya duluan.

"Baru beberapa hari Kuroko-kun." Jawab Moriyama.

"Yang langgeng yaah!" Kuroko mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Iya makasih yaa." Moriyama membelai surai biru muda itu lembut, Izuki menarik baju Moriyama, Moriyama sadar pacarnya baru saja cemburu.

"Kau manis juga yaah bisa cemburu." Moriyama mencium kening Izuki.

"KYAAAAAAH!" Riko berbinar binar, dan menatapi pasangan baru dihadapannya.

"Sudah terlanjur ketahuan, lebih baik. Begini saja." Izuki mencium pipi Moriyama lembut, disaksikan semua temannya minus Kise yang mati di bogem Kasamatsu.

~FIN~

Maaf nee kalau gaje~

Read and Review Minna~~ /puppy eyes


End file.
